villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Karrid
Darth Karrid, born Kana Terrid, was a female fallen former Jedi apprentice who turned herself over to the Dark Side and became a Sith Lord of the Sith Empire and apprentice of Darth Malgus during the years of the First Great Galactic War. During the Second Great Galactic War, Karrid commanded the Sith's ultimate warship that was named the Ascendant Spear, via a cybernetic interface. She serves as the main antagonist of the novel Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation. History Jedi Padawan Born during the Great Galactic War, Kana Terrid was a female Falleen found to be sensitive to the Force and enrolled into the Jedi Order. Placed under the tutelage of Jedi Master Gnost-Dural, she soon distinguished herself from the other padawans by her ambition and her adventurous behavior, which led her master to put her on a dangerous mission in the Sith Empire. Indeed during the Cold War, Terrid was tasked to infiltrate the Sith Order as a double agent by becoming the apprentice of Darth Malgus, but over the years she began to believe in the Sith tenets and fell to the Dark Side, giving Republic intel to her Sith masters. The final stage of her transformation occurred when lured by the prospective of becoming the commander of the Ascendant Spear, a highly advanced warship designed by Darth Mekhis, she fully gave herself to the Dark Side by receiving the implants enabling her to control the starship, becoming Darth Karrid. Sith Lord and Ascension Karrid soon earned a reputation of a strategic prodigy and ruthless leader, Not losing a single battle during the renewal of the hostilities between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, attracting the favor of Darth Marr. Thus, the Sith Councilor supported her accession to the Dark Council to replace the deceased Darth Hadra, but the other Sith Lords favored Darth Gravus due to their xenophobia towards non-Human and non-Pureblood Sith and also because of Darth Karrid's former master attempted a coup. When she learned from Marr about the Council favoring Gravus, she devised a plan to discredit him. Karrid intervened in Gravus's battle at Leritor, where she goaded him into attacking her, giving her the right to destroy his ship. She simultaneously attacked and destroyed both the Imperial and Republic fleets. When Gravus begged for mercy, she refused to listen and killed him. The Dark Council then appointed her as a Dark Lord of the Sith and Hadra's replacement as Head of the Sphere of Technology. Duel with Gnost-Dural Not long after, Theron Shan and Karrid's former master, Gnost-Dural, infiltrated the Ascendant Spear and proceeded to sabotage it while finding a way to make Karrid go to Duro, where the Empire was planning to attack next. Karrid eventually became aware of Gnost-Dural being aboard, and knowing that she could not defeat him alone due to most of her time spent on becoming acquainted with her ship, fought him with her apprentices. Gnost-Dural allowed himself to be captured and, preying on Karrid's ego, acted to have been trying to prevent her from going to Duro. When Gnost-Dural proclaimed that it was too late to go, Karrid fell for the bait and set a course to the planet. Battle on Duro and Death Upon arrival at Duro, she immediately began to fire at fleeing Imperial ships who had fled the battle. She then began to fire at the Republic fleet gathered by Jace Malcom, but was surprised that she missed completely. Eventually, she realized that a saboteur on her ship was uploading viruses, and took steps to prevent him from interfering any further. As Karrid was going to fire the killing shot at the Republic fleet, the saboteur, Theron, flooded the ship's systems with false data, overloading them. Karrid, who was one with her ship, lost connection with it and opened the command pod which she used to control it. Seeing that Theron had caused Mekhis's ultimate creation to be ruined, she activated her lightsaber and began to attack him. The timing of Republic ships attacking the Spear's exterior saved Theron from certain death. Frustrated that her ship was going to be destroyed, she rushed back into the command pod in a desperate attempt to save it. However, Theron had no intention to leave her alive, and threw his discharged blaster into the pod before it closed, killing Darth Karrid and destroying the Ascendant Spear. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Aliens Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Dark Knights Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Humanoid Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyers Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal